


Stteping Up

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place.





	Stteping Up

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place.  
> Word Count: 584  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine (unfortunately) and the characters. I also don't own a quote that was said by Captain Raymond Holt.

Jake and Amy were both lying in bed together, with the lights already off. Jake was thinking of the last few days he had, with everything he tried to do for Rosa and her family. He looked at his side, his fiancée next to him, his future wife. Just the thought of calling her his wife made his heart flutter. He smiled. Thinking it through, she deserved to know the truth.

"Amy?" He calls out her name, softly. He touches her shoulder, to wake her up and make her look at him. She opens her eyes and immediately sits up.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" She instantly asks, concerned for him.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm okay." He says, using his smile to reassure her.

"Then what is it?" Amy asks, now curious. And still a bit worried.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." He starts. She looks at him with a questioning look, and it makes him look away. "It's nothing serious." He then looks at her and takes a deep breath. "I think I might be bisexual." He admits, looking away again, shyly.

Amy smiles, but he doesn't see it. She gets closer to him, legs touching under the sheets. He feels her warm leg against his, and she feels the same thing. She smiles as his leg hairs tickle her, and she softly chuckles. He still doesn't look at her.

She pushed his face into hers, looking closely into his eyes. He wants to look away but gets caught in her eyes. He notices his reflexion in them like he always does. He looks tired.

"Jake, I know." She says, softly, after a few moments of silence.

It's his time to throw her a questioning look. "You know? How?"

"I'm a great detective." He furrows his brows. "Fine! You talk in your sleep. I was awake, and I heard you. Plus, when I went to talk to Rosa about what happened during the briefing and congratulate her, she told me you gave her a speech that seemed you had rehearsed." He looks away again after she said it. "Look, this change anything, you know? It's actually a great thing."

"How?" Jake questions, looking slightly surprised.

"We can now talk about guys in a different way." She says, chuckling again while slowing pushing him towards her until his head was against her shoulder. She starts to play with his hair, soothing her. It mustn't have been easy for him to admit it. Just like it probably hadn't been easy for Rosa. But at least Amy understood, unlike Rosa's parents. Well, her dad spoke to her and seemed okay with it. Her mom didn't. Too bad for her, she was missing out on a great person.

Amy noticed Jake falling asleep and carefully pulled them both down a little bit so they were both lying down in bed. After covering him and making sure he was still in her shoulder, Amy turned the lights off. He had told her the truth, he came out even if it was only to her. Like Captain Holt told Rosa, something they all heard, _every time someone steps up and says who they are, the world becomes a better, more interesting place._ She knew he probably wouldn't end up telling anyone else about it, but at least he told her. He trusted her enough to tell her. He was bisexual. Well, he said he thought he was bisexual. It's a start. A good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and immediately had to write it. Ended up being a short story, but I didn't want to ruin it. This type of stories of people coming out can come out (pun not intended) a little rude sometimes. Notice that I did not mean to be rude. I respect people that say who they really are and I believe they are brave.
> 
> I, as a lot of fans, believe Jake is bi. I wish they explored that, but at the same, I'm glad they didn't. It would change a lot of things (maybe). Don't really know.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all like this story.
> 
> (Sorry for the long A/N)


End file.
